yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Selma
* Selma - Mehmet Akif Ersoy - Safahat kitabında 1. Kitapta geçen şiir * Selma:doğruluk anlamına gele bir özel isim * سلمى (salmā ). Selma may refer to: http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Selma&action=edit&section=1 edit Given name *Princess Selma (born 1911),Turkish princess,mother of Kenize Mourad *Selma Aliye Kavaf (born 1962), Turkish politician *Selma Bajrami (born 1980), Bosnian singer *Selma Björnsdóttir (born 1974), Icelandic singer, 1999 and 2005 representative in the Eurovision Song Contest *Selma Blair (born 1972), American actress *Selma Diamond (1920-1985), American actress *Selma Ergeç (born 1978), Turkish-German actress and model *Selma Ek (1856-1941), Swedish opera singer *Selma Lagerlöf (1858–1940), Swedish author *Selma Meerbaum-Eisinger (1924–1942), Romanian-born German-language poet *Selma Nazjtauk (born 1967), Pakistani-Belgian writer *Selma Yağcı, Turkish boxer http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Selma&action=edit&section=2 edit Surname *Dick Selma (1943-2001), American baseball player *Mai Selma, last Duguwa king of the Kanem Empire *Schwester Selma (1884-1984), Israeli nurse http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Selma&action=edit&section=3 edit Fictional characters *Selma Bouvier, The Simpsons character voiced by Julie Kavner *Selma Jezková, fictional character in the Lars von Trier film Dancer in the Dark played by Björk http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Selma&action=edit&section=4 edit Places *Selma, Nova Scotia, Canada *Selma, Switzerland, village in the Grisons *Selma, Algeria *United States: **Selma, Alabama, city in Dallas County, best known for the Selma to Montgomery marches **Selma, Arkansas **Selma, California, city in Fresno County **Selma, Colorado **Selma, Indiana, town located in Delaware County **Selma, Iowa **Selma, Kansas **Selma, Louisiana **Selma, Michigan **Selma, Mississippi **Selma, Missouri **Selma, North Carolina, town in Johnston County **Selma, Ohio **Selma, Oregon, unincorporated community in Josephine County **Selma, South Carolina **Selma, Texas ***Selma, Guadalupe County, Texas ***Selma, Comal County, Texas ***Selma, Bexar County, Texas **Selma, Virginia ***Selma, Staunton County, Virginia ***Selma, Alleghany County, Virginia http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Selma&action=edit&section=5 edit Other uses *Selma (sea serpent), a sea monster in Seljord, Norway *Selma to Montgomery marches, three marches that marked the political and emotional peak of the American civil rights movement English http://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=Selma&action=edit&section=2 edit Etymology Taken to use in the 19th century when similar-sounding names, Elma, Thelma, Alma, Wilma etc. were in vogue. It is a place name in the Poems of Ossian, but at least a part of the name-givers must have been aware of the Turkish name Selma, ultimately of Arabic origin. http://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=Selma&action=edit&section=3 edit Proper noun Selma #A female given name.  http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Selma?rdfrom=selma quotations ▼ #*'1765' James Macpherson, The Poems of Ossian, Tauchnitz 1847, page 253: #*:Happy are thy people, O Fingal! king of resounding Selma! http://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=Selma&action=edit&section=4 edit Translations http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Selma?rdfrom=selma hide ▲female given nameSelect targeted languages http://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=Selma&action=edit&section=5 edit Anagrams *amels *lames, lamés *males *meals *Salem *semla ---- http://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=Selma&action=edit&section=6 edit Danish http://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=Selma&action=edit&section=7 edit Proper noun Selma #A female given name, cognate to the English Selma. ---- http://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=Selma&action=edit&section=8 edit Faroese http://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=Selma&action=edit&section=9 edit Pronunciation *IPA: /ˈsɛlma/ *:Rhymes: -ɛlma http://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=Selma&action=edit&section=10 edit Proper noun Selma f. #A female given name http://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=Selma&action=edit&section=11 edit Declension ---- http://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=Selma&action=edit&section=12 edit Finnish http://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=Selma&action=edit&section=13 edit Pronunciation *IPA: ˈselmɑ *Rhymes: -elmɑ *Hyphenation: Sel‧ma http://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=Selma&action=edit&section=14 edit Proper noun Selma #A female given name, cognate to the English Selma. http://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=Selma&action=edit&section=15 edit Declension |} http://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=Selma&action=edit&section=16 edit Anagrams *Salme ---- http://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=Selma&action=edit&section=17 edit Icelandic http://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=Selma&action=edit&section=18 edit Pronunciation *IPA: /ˈsɛlma/ *:Rhymes: -ɛlma http://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=Selma&action=edit&section=19 edit Proper noun Selma f. #A female given name http://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=Selma&action=edit&section=20 edit Declension http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Selma?rdfrom=selma show ▼declension of Selma ---- http://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=Selma&action=edit&section=21 edit Norwegian http://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=Selma&action=edit&section=22 edit Proper noun Selma #A female given name, cognate to the English Selma. ---- http://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=Selma&action=edit&section=23 edit Serbo-Croatian http://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=Selma&action=edit&section=24 edit Etymology From Turkish Selma < Arabic سلمى (salmā). http://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=Selma&action=edit&section=25 edit Proper noun Selma f. (Cyrillic spelling Селма) #A female given name ---- http://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=Selma&action=edit&section=26 edit Swedish http://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=Selma&action=edit&section=27 edit Proper noun Selma #A female given name, cognate to the English Selma. ---- http://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=Selma&action=edit&section=28 edit Turkish http://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=Selma&action=edit&section=29 edit Etymology From Arabic سلمى (salmā). http://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=Selma&action=edit&section=30 edit Proper noun Selma #A female given name Kategori:Selma